Light A Way
by gardenghost
Summary: After a big fight, Castiel decides that Dean needs to be taught humility. So, he decides to leave the hunter's to their own lives. But when a hunt goes wrong a Dean almost dies, will Cass' feelings cause him to back down from his plan and save Dean?
1. Chapter 1

**So...this is my _second _story posted anywhere...I hope I did alright. Please do judge. I find that even though I do not enjoy critisizim, it comes in handy a lot. It is how I know if the story truly sucks and what needs changing for later chapters:) So please do review after reading...everything is grately appriciated...even if you aren't really telling me anything too important.**

**Porro!**

"Cass...c'mon Cass, I didn't mean it. Please...Sam and me really need your help on this case...everything is really weird, and nothing is adding up. We could really use some of your angelic genius...so, could you come down here?" Dean was the only one in the ratty motel room that they had rented for this hunt, which was located in Amboy, Indiana.

And Dean wasn't lying when he said that this hunt was weird. Every bit of information and research that he and Sam had didn't point to anything that they or Bobby could think of. People were dying, sure, but then they would come back...and not in the zombie way either...They were completely..._normal_. No plants whithering when they walk by, no 'I want your brains and entestines!' after the first week or so of being out of the grave. Nothing but ordinary. And what was worse...everyone that Dean and Sam had interviwed claimed to remember their deaths. So yeah, they needed the angel's help on this one...

But it didn't seem like the angel cared very much, because five minutes after Dean prayed, the angel hadn't shown up. Of course, it could be because of what had went down between the two about a week ago...

**Why do I justify what you did wrong to me? You're love drunk, you're blinded, you've lost the ones who loved you most. This liar is on fire melted like wax, a mess it grows. And you're the one who chose, that's just the way karma goes.**

_"Goddamnit, Cass...you couldn't've shown up a few minutes sooner! Ah...shit...NO! Leave it alone...I'll get it myself. But you know, if you had gotten there sooner, maybe that damn witch wouldn't have just about blown me and Sam to peices!" _

_ Dean was sitting on one of the grungy motel beds with his shirt off and an already bloody rag pressed to his side. It was a grusome sight, and Castiel, no matter how much he knew it wasn't his fault, _felt _like it was. And Dean's words weren't helping that feeling very much. It was just fuelingthe fire even more. Making the angel more and more angry with himself for not being there when Dean had needed him._

_ "Dean, I apologize for not being there exactly when you prayed. I was trying to get through my duties in Hevean completed, and as fast as I could so I could get to you and Sam. I really was."_

_ Dean grunted to show that he had heard what Cass had just said. _

_"Well, you should have been there. Now Sam and I are both hurt. Sam I think needs a hospital, but he refuses to go...Jesus Christ...this hurts like a bitch!"_

_ Cass shuffled closer to the hurting hunter to try and heal him, but like before, Dean made him back off. "Cass...I swear to god, if you take one more step towards me, I will deep-fry myself an angel in holy oil." Dean glared at the angel with as much venom as he could with how much he was hurting at the moment._

_ Castiel let out an annoyed sigh, "Dean, you are clearly in intense pain, and are in need of some kind of attention, whether it be from me or a doctor...stop acting like an immature child and let me help you."_

_ Dean shot up from the bed and stalked over to where Cass was, and got right into his face, "No...you weren't there to help me and Sam when I called for you, so what makes you think that I want your help now. Me and Sam are doing fine by oursleves!"_

_ This was the final straw for Castiel. He had had enough of Dean's inflated sense of importance. Cass stepped right back into Dean's personal space and was mere inches from his mouth and nose when he finally talked._

_ "Llisten to me, Dean Winchester. I am not a dog that you can simply call on and expect to drop everything to go rush to your every need. I am not some _pet_...I do not answer to you, nor do I serve you...and yet you act like I am supposed to drop everything and come rushing in because you send me a prayer...well, that's not how it works. I come because I _choose _to come...not because I am forced. And if you do not start treating me with respect...you will find that you will have lost a vey loyal ally."_

_ Castiel's voice slowly became higher and higher with each sentence he spoke. Dean took a couple steps away from the angry angel and blinked rapidly. He had never seen the angel so mad. It was _not _something he wanted to see very often. It was almost as scary as seeing him in a fight. _

_ "Jeez, Cass...calm the fuck down, man. What's got your panties in a twist?"_

_ Dean was trying to lighten the mood, but by the enraged look that contorted Cass' face, he guessed he had said the wrong thing. God, that angel could not take a joke very well..._

_ Castiel got righ back in Dean's face and shoved him...and not softly either. It was so hard and unexpected on Dean's part that he fell over, causing his still bleeding would to begin throbing again, except this time with much more vigor._

_ "You _ignorant, _immature, _insufferable fool! _Who do you think you are, that you can tell me to calm down? You are just an igsagnificant, little man. You are _nothing! _And yet here you are, thinking every day that you are some high and mighty person whose wishes should always be everyones number one priority, and to hell with anyone who cannot comply to that. You just use people, Dean Winchester. You use them, and then throw them and their emotions to the side and don't bother to see if they need any help in return. I have done _everything _you have asked of me without so much as a complaint. I have gone beyond your wishes and the duties of having a Charge...I have fallen for you...I have gone against my brothers and sisters for you, I've killed for you, and I have _died _for you...and yet you still refuse to treat me with any respect. You act like I am your slave and should wait on your every need. Well, I am sorry to tell you that I am _not _your slave, and I will _not _wait on you, hand and foot...and I will not help you until I see that you have changed your ways...Goodbye, Dean."_

_ And with that, and a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone. Leaving Dean standing there with a look of total shock and hurt plastered on his face. _

**Well...the end of the first chapter...oooooh!**

**Anywho...the song that I used for the line break was A Mess It Grows, by he is we...they are amazing and I love just about all of their songs...**

**however some can become annoying after a while:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so you guys are really lucky that I am updating so soon...and after I got home from work too! But I do have a heart...maybe...and i just couldn't not update. But don't get used to this luxury...because it won't happen that often...but I will try to make it happen as many times as I can, promise. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you soooo much to all of you who reviewed:) reviews to me =happiness. And thanks for pointing out that Castiel's nickname was spelt with only one 's' TonyDfangirl62...I appriciate it. Now I won't look like a clueless fool anymore ^.^**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings, let the story continue!**

**Porro!**

Chpater One

All he could see was black. Nothing would regester in his mind other than the black and the screaming pain coming from all over his body. It was as if someone had lighted an undying, unyeilding flame inside of his body. He felt as though his entire being was being burned. And Dean couldn't even scream. No matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn't open his mouth to let out what would be a horrific sound.

"I think he is waking up, sir. Should we give him more of the poison?" A voice asked from somewhere from Dean's right. It sounded like a woman, or maybe a boy...in the state of blindness he was in he couldn't tell.

A gruff voice, deffinatly middle-aged male, answered. "No. We need him and his brother completly aware of what is happening, otherwise it wil not work."

Dean did not like the sound of that. It seemed that whomever these people were, were not looking to have a nice little chat. Dean internally sighed. This was just his and Sam's luck. Why couldn't they have just one easy hunt for once. Nowadays, everything seemed to want their heads on a silver platter...or a sacraficial stone.

"But sir...these are the Winchesters. They have a reputation of-" The voice was immidiately cut off by a choking, gargulling sound. A sound Dean knew well, meant the person was being stranggled.

"I do not care what their reputation is. Most of the time reputations preceed people. Especially when it comes to hunters. Do not back talk me again. Do you understand me?"

Even though this was spoken quietly and calmly, an undertone of power and menice was laced into the words, making them seem much more threatening than they sounded. _Ugh...this is going to be one bad mo fo...well, lets hope Sam and I survive this. _Dean's thoughts weren't helping his nerves any, so he tried telling himself to shut up.

_Come on...think Dean. You need a plan...not a pitty party. _Dean mentally went through things that needed to be done. _Well, first it would be great if I could get my sight back. Then I'm going to need to find something to get these ropes off. Then find Sammy, and kick some ass...or try to. _Dean mentally sighed...this was going to be a while, he could tell.

But even as he was thinking of the plan, his vision was clearing. Now everything was a bunch of blurring blobs of color.

Dean blinked rappidly, trying to help clear his vision a little faster. And after a few painfully long moments, he could see again ...but the sight that befell him made him wish he could go back to being blind.

Right in front of him were three women, an elderly and what seemed like a mother and her young daughter, all strung upside down, and their throats were slashed. Their life's blood was slowly running into buckets. It was disgusting, and it filled Dean with so much hatred, to see these women strung up like pigs, that he wanted to find every single one of the bastards that did this and slowly torture them...something worthy of even Alistairs praise. And that was saying something.

A shuffling sound from his side made Dean snap his head around to see what was coming. But it was only Sam. A flash of relief filled him. At least Sam was close, and alive. Now all he had to do was get the ropes binding them off and wake Sam up, because the sasquatch was still passed out.

Dean looked around where he was tethered. After a few seconds he spotted something useful...a piece of glass. _Well_, Dean thought as he scooted near enough to reach it, _this will have to do, seeing as I don't have anything else. _He picked the glass up, situated himself so if anyone came in they couldn't see what he was doing, and began the tedious process on cutting through the thick rope.

Dean was almost through his constraints when the most sexiest woman he had ever seen walked into the room. She saw that Dean was awake and gawking at her and smiled nastily at him, showing her pointed teeth and long fangs. "I wouldn't do that, pig. I do not appreciate being stared at. Especially by vermin like you."

Dean instantly went with the sarcasism distraction to get the rest of the ropes off. "Oh, so your a lesbian. I can respect that. Woman on woman turns me on too. I'm not picky. Though I do expect some action too."

The method of distraction was working. The beast was focused souly on what Dean was saying and nothing more. "Oh! You males are such egomaniacal slobs...everytime that I come close to one, I want to tear their heads off and stick it in an internal fire!'

Dean whisled, "Wow, sounds like some one's daddy didn't love them enough. But hey, join a strip club. You won't feel so left out then...and it would put that body to good use." He winked at her and smirked.

She growled, "You insolent, pig-headed, imbicile. Do you know who..._what _I am? Hmm? No, you probably don't, otherwise you would be cowering in a dark corner, begging for my mercy."

Dean snorted, "Yeah right, sister. I'm not really the 'beg for mercy' type...but you know, if your into the dominating thing, I could make an exception."

By the look on her face, he could tell he was pushing his luck. All he needed was a few more seconds. The ropes were almost cut through. All he needed was a little more time. So now he went with distraction plan B...interrogation.

"So, you say your miss high-and-mighty...who are you. Because to me you sound like some stuck-up sexist who hasn't gotten laid in at least a year. You know that sexual tension can really brake a person."

She shook her head, "You fool. You only see one side of me. I have many different forms, as well as names. But many know me as Coatlicue. I am an Aztec goddess. To be more specific, I am the mother of all Aztec gods and goddesses. I am the goddess of fertility, as well as death. I am the one women and men both used to pray to while a baby was in the womb, because I am the one who reaps the souls of mothers and children that die during child-birth. So, yes, you _should _be bowing down to me, boy, for I _am _all-powerful."

Dean just let out a chuckle and lifted an eyebrow, "Wow...I take back what I said...not only are you a sexist bitch, but you're a sadist, and you're full of yourself. You need help chick."

Dean knew he pushed his limits. He knew it, but he didn't care, this bitch just kept pissing him off. Just her presence made him want to bitch slap her. But instead he was the one that got bitch slapped. However, it was harder than he expected, and he was knocked out cold. The last thing he saw was an enraged fertility bitch snarling at him...at it wasn't one of the greatest things he had ever seen.

**Heh...I realize that the chapters are kind of short. But I will try to get them longer from now on. Oh, and just so you know, Coatlicue is a 'real' goddess...in the sense that Aztecs really worshipped her. When I read up about her I pictured her as a total bitch...so that is how I am writing her. The Aztecs weren't necissarily a big fan of her either, apparently. I mean, who would, really, when she's the one who decides who'll die during child-birth, and then reap the souls. Again...total BITCH!**

**Hahaha...ignore my ramblings ^/^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Yeas, another chapter! Yay:) So again, thanks for reviewing. I just wanted to say, before you start reading this, that if you like my writing...you will absolutely LOVE Muffy The Dough Slayer. Her writings are twenty-gagillion times better than mine. I would recomend starting with Green Eyes. It is amazing. So yeah, whenever you have time, check her out.**

**Porro!**

Chapter 2

Dean wasn't even out five seconds when he felt himself waking up. His eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Coatlicue. SHe was right in his face, her breath was ice cold. "That's right, Dean Winchester. I want you awake for this. I want you to watch as your brother is slowly drained of his blood...and then maybe I'll kill you. But it will be slow, for your insolence to me."

At the mention of Sam, Dean instantly realized that he was not next to him anymore. His gaze went instantly behind the goddess to the table that was set up next to the bleeding bodies of the women. And their, strapped to the table naked, was Sam.

When Coatlicue saw that Dean knew where his brother was she rose from her knealing possition on the floor and made her way slowly to Sam. As she got near to him, she drew out a long gleaming blade, made out of gold and saphires and emeralds. On the hilt was a silver snake with big ruby eyes. It was deffinatly a sacrafical knife. And she was going to use it on Sam.

"You bitch. If you touch my brother, I swear, I will hunt your ass down and kill you nice and slow." Dean growled. But the only reponse from the goddess was a delicate chuckle. She didn't even turn to look at Dean, she was so focused on her sacrafice.

Dean tried the ropes to see if they could be broken by just sheer force. But he hadn't gotten them cut enough, so all that was acomplished was Dean had some bleeding rope burns around his wrists. _Damn it all to hell! _Dean had to think quickly, because now Coatlicue was chanting in some foreign language, and dipping the knife into the blood of the child...virgin blood.

_Come on Dean, where is the damn peice of glass! Sam is counting on you...where IS it! _Dean was desperatly searching and feeling around with his hands behind his back. Finally he felt his hand run over something cold and ragged. The peice of glass.

He picked it up and made quick work of the rest of the ropes binding him. Just as the goddess was rising the blade over her head to stab Sam, Dean was free with a giant roar, managing this time to break her concetration and switch her gaze to Dean as he rushed at her.

With all the strength that Dean could muster, he rammed into her. But not before she moved the dagger to where Dean was going. And not only did he ram into her, but the knife went right into his side, causing Dean to gasp with pain.

The goddess stummbled and so did Dean. Except Coatlicue got right back to her sense, while Dean was still wobbling and was bent over with pain, a hand holding his now-bleeding side.

"That is what you get for trying to out-smart a goddess Dean. You are such a foolish, broken man. Why do you even try? What is the point, Dean? When all that there is for you everyday is heart-ache, knowing you love some one that will never-can never- love you back, and pain. Just give up boy. I am doing you and your brother a favor, really. You get to, as you humans say, 'check out early'. No more of that pain you've faced all your life. Just let go."

Dean, despite the deep-set pain that was lancing up his entire body, and the vertigo from the loss of blood, chuckled. "You see. That is the problem with all you gods. You think you are the rulers of Fate, or some one's destiny...when really you don't control shit. We control our own destiny and futures. Your just their for looks, and for the weaker people to look up to when in need or in trouble. That's all. Just an accessory. So you can just kiss my toned ass, you bitch, cause I aint 'checking out' just yet!"

And with that Dean ran at her again. This time, she wasn't expecting it, so she didn't move to protect herself, and Dean had the peice of shattered glass he had cut his ropes with. He slashed her from her hairline to her stomach in one quick and hard stroke of his hand.

Coatlicue fell to the floor and wailed with agony. With her distracted, Dean tried getting the bonds off of Sam, but his hands were shaking too bad and his sight was dimming from the loss of blood. It was now pouring from the deep stab wound. _No! I will not pass out right now. Sammy needs me. He needs me to get him and me out of here. Come on, I can do this!_

Dean kept telling himself to stay awake...just long enough to get Sam free and both of them out of the room, but his body had other plans. He could barley feel his fingers, let along move them, and black dots were invading his vision, along with bluriness. Soon, Dean was sinking to the cold floor, too weak to do anything. He knew he was dying, but he could really care less at the moment. All he cared about was that the goddess was still not dead, Sam was still passed out and partially bound to the table, and he was about to pass out, unable to help Sam if Coatlicue decided to try to go through with the sacrafice again.

So he resorted to praying to Castiel. His last and only resort. If he didn't come, he and Sam were deffinalt screwed. _Alright Cas. I'm not calling you because I 'stubbed my toe', as you said before. I'm only praying to you as a last resort. I am about to die, and Sam still needs to be moved away from here. I really don't care if you leave me to die. But take Sam back to the motel. Please, man. Please save my brother...this is the only thing I am asking you. Please Castiel!_

Dean was desperatly trying to hold on to conciousness long enough to hear the flutter of wings that signaled Castiel's arrival. But, like before, his body had different plans. He passed out before he knew what was happening.

**It's really good to hear your voice, calling my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips on an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak. Oh and I, never want to say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful, with lips of an angel. **

Castiel heard the prayer and his heart immediatly broke. How could Dean think he would leave him alone to die. No, he would never do that. So with more speed than he had ever done anything with, he spread his wings and flew to where his charge was. And the sight that befell him, caused his heart to brake.

His beautiful hunter way kneeled on the ground , head bowed down and arms slack, while his ruby blood spilled over onto the floor around him. But Castiel could sense that he wasn't dead yet. His soul was still shinning, though it was very dim.

Castiel rushed over to the fallen hunter and placed his hands where the wound was. It was deep. Too deep for any doctor to help with, so Castiel would have to do it himself. It wasn't that he minded. Far from it really. But this healing fould take a lot out of him, seeing as it was not just a flesh wound. He would have to mend muscle and tissue, and even repair a few damaged arteries and an organ. This would most definatly take most of his strength.

But he didn't care. This was Dean. The Rightous Man, his first ever charge, and the man that taught him some of the most valuable things in life. The man who gave him his own free will, his freedom. And also the man he had grown to love. He would let those emotions fuel him now.

He focused on Dean's entire being and pin-pointed exactly where the damage was. He took a steadying breath and let his Grace travle up through his vessles body and into his hands, which were now splayed out on Dean's bleeding side. White-hot light flashed and wrapped around the hunters side for a few seconds, then dissipated, leaving behind not even a scratch on his side.

WIth a tired, but satisfied sight, Castiel moved his hand from Dean's side, and began gently combing the short hair back from his forehead. It was a very intament gesture, that even Castiel understood, could be a sign of more than just a friendship. But he didn't really care. He was just doing what felt right at the moment.

His heart, already filled with a strong feeling he didn't recognize, began filling with one that he had expierianced many times. One that he hated above all other emotions. And that was guilt. A tidal wave of guilt hit Castiel like a ton of bricks. How could he have left Dean alone to face a clearly dangerous threat. How could he do that to the man who had saved his ass far too many times to count.

He looked down at Dean's face, which was no longer scrunched up with pain, but peaceful. "Oh Dean, I am so sorry. This is all my fault that you have almost died. If I hadn't been so vain...you wouldn't have almost bled to death. I am so sorry."

Hot tears stung the angel's eyes, and before he could stop them, two dripped onto Dean's cheek. Castiel quickly whiped his eyes before any more could fall. With his pointer finger, he gently removed the two tears that were on Dean. However, when he looked at the hunter again, confused emerald eyes greeted him.

"C-Cas? What are you doing?" Dean's voice was a little shakey, and he was still a little pale, but other than that, he seemed to be in good health. Castiel felt heat rise to his cheeks. "I was just healing you of your injuries." he lied. For some reason beyond him, he didn't want to tell Dean that he had cries over him.

"O-oh. Th-thanks, Cas." Dean tried looking into Cas' eyes, but before he managed, he passed out again.

Castiel sighed, _what am I going to say when he awakes? 'Oh, Dean...I am so sorry for letting you almost die. Please forgive me.' _Castiel snorted at himself, _Yeah right. Dean will never truly forgive me for what I did. _Heaving another long and tired sigh, Castiel decided to think about all that later.

Without moving from his kneeling possision on the floor, he pressed two fingers to Dean's head, and flew him back to the motel.

**All righty then. Another chapter down...yayayayay:) Anywho. It was a little difficult to write Castiel's POV. I normally don't have a problem with it...but then normally I don't write him all mushy, either...hahahaha:)**

**The song I used for the line break type thing, was Lips Of An Angel, by Hinder...What? I love that song:) **


End file.
